


Death Trap

by eternallydaydreaming



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Driver's Ed, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallydaydreaming/pseuds/eternallydaydreaming
Summary: There's a reason Ignis does not trust Noctis behind the wheel.





	Death Trap

Screeching wheels skidded across the asphalt. Ignis’s body lurched forward so hard he swore he would have a whiplash by the time this ordeal ended. No matter how gently he tried to press the accelerator, Noctis sped the car forward, and when he pressed the brake, the car slammed to a sudden halt. At times Ignis had to extend his arm reflexively, fearing he was going to crash into the dashboard only to suddenly have the back of his head hit the headrest.

“Noct, you must slowly depress the pedals,” Ignis calmly instructed despite the frustration of reiterating the same instructions for the last several weeks. For whatever reason, Noctis could not overcome his lead foot.

“I am pressing the pedals gently!” 

And hence the reason Noctis’s driving habit consisted of speeding up as if participating in a Formula One race and smashing the brakes at every traffic light. Despite his reluctance to take him on the road, Noctis insisted he was ready to drive beyond the Citadel’s car park. No amount of rationale explanations was going to talk him out of it, and the responsibility ultimately fell to Ignis. Not only was his majesty far too busy to teach his son, he now also suffered from debilitating pains in his knee. Gladio tried his hand in teaching Noctis only to end the first and only session with “you can’t bribe me to ever step foot in that death trap again.”

Once they hit a stretch of road, Noctis drove steadily at the speed limit. However in the city those stretches of uninterrupted road were severely short lived. Ignis pulled out his phone to jot a memo, reminding him free up time in order to take Noctis out of the Crown City and have Noctis practice in the outskirts of Insomnia.

“Left on this street, right, Specs?”

Ignis glanced up to the street name before replying, “Correct.”

Returning his gaze back to his phone, Ignis listened for the turn signal – check. Speed lowering to yield for oncoming traffic – check. Ignis rested his phone in his lap and returned his focus just in time to watch in wide-eyed horror as Noctis suddenly sped up and began the left turn as a car barreled toward them.

“Noct!” Ignis screamed while stomping on an imaginary brake yet Noctis accelerated more, narrowly escaping getting t-boned by the car that incessantly honked at them. While his life flashed before his eyes and the world had gone silent, Ignis was more than certain that the other driver hurled colorful expletives at the teen driver. Once they cleared the intersection, Noctis reduced his speed back to the posted limit though Ignis’s rapid breathing refused to do the same.

“What in the bloody hell was that, Noct?!” While it was not in his habit to curse, Ignis felt more than justified to throw polite etiquette out the window. “You could have killed us!”

“I had enough room,” Noctis shrugged off.

“Like hell you did!” Ignis felt his face grow hot. His heart was ready to burst in his chest. “From now on you will heed my commands, or I will no longer serve as your driving instructor.”

“Then who’ll teach me to drive?” Noctis whined like a spoiled child being told he’s not allowed to stick a fork in the electrical socket.

“Not my problem, Noct. So long as I can actually live long enough to see you be crowned king.”


End file.
